


The Big One Eight

by CaptainStaniel



Series: The Big One Eight [2]
Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Birthday Sex, Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, First Time, Incest, M/M, grandaddy kink, liberal use of the word baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:28:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22476394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainStaniel/pseuds/CaptainStaniel
Summary: It's finally Morty's 18th birthday and all he wants is some alone time with Grandpa Rick.
Relationships: Rick Sanchez/Morty Smith
Series: The Big One Eight [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1617142
Comments: 10
Kudos: 219





	The Big One Eight

**Author's Note:**

> Technically this ends the 2 part series but I know I'll probably add some random one shots here and there for them
> 
> Also Also, you don't necessarily need to read the first part, but it's there

It was one of those days where Rick woke up early. Last night he fell asleep in his hard, uncomfortable cot, determined to sleep a full night for once. The next day would be a very important day for him. A very important day for Morty. 

He woke an hour after the sun began to rise, knowing that the rest of the family would still be tucked in bed at this time. He smiled sleepily at that.  _ Good _ , he thought,  _ I don't need them getting in the way. _

Rick got out of bed, standing and stretching out his tired body, hearing his joints pop to the point of almost being painful. He groaned and shuffled around his room to pull on what he hoped were clean clothes. They didn't smell too much like old chemicals and only had a faint scent of old alcohol. It was better than what he usually wore. He loitered around his room, pretending to be looking for his watch as he settled his nerves.

Why he was nervous, he had no idea. His excitement should outweigh the nerves. It was finally the day he could claim what he's wanted for years. Not only that, but the day he’d be able to leave this fucking claustrophobic room. 

Rick smirked, pocketing his full flask before leaving his room and heading to the bathroom. He had to piss and brush his teeth. He made sure to do the latter before padding to the kitchen. 

He got started on breakfast, cracking eggs and frying up bacon. He made a few stacks of pancakes while the rest cooked, the grease from the bacon crackling loudly. Any minute someone would come sniffing down here, and he hoped it wouldn't be Morty. 

He wanted his boy to sleep in a little bit longer. 

It was Summer who came down to the kitchen, rubbing the sleep from her eyes as she peered at Rick with a look of disbelief. “Wow, Rick, it's not even seven.”

Rick grunted and flipped a pancake onto another fresh stack. “You can tell time, how surprising.”

Summer flipped him off and made to reach for a strip of bacon but the swat on her hand from the spatula stopped her. “Ow! What the hell was that for?”

Rick leveled the spatula at her, giving her what would be a dangerous look if he wasn't in such a good mood. “These are Morty's.” 

His granddaughter scoffed, giving him a slightly rude look. “What, is he going to eat all of this himself?” She gestured to the large spread.

Rick had already gone back to flipping more food around, trying to ignore her. “If he wanted to, he's a growing boy.” His voice had gotten almost fond when he said that.

Summer rolled her eyes. “Wow, he's eighteen, now he can buy you cigarettes…big deal. When I turned eighteen you got drunk and forgot.” She said it as if Rick cared. 

“I'm drunk everyday, Summer.”

“Are you drunk now?”

He stopped flipping, glaring blankly at the stove top. It was true he hadn't reached for his flask once this morning, but he had reasons for that. He didn't let her know that, though, it wasn’t any of her business anyway. “I don't--how about you go wake up your mother. Make--make yourself useful for once.” 

She sighed, rolling her eyes, “whatever,” and turned around. 

“And _don't_ _you dare_ wake up Morty.” 

She shot him one defiant, knowing look before walking away. Rick turned back to the food, grumbling. Of all people, Summer was the only one who knew why this day was so special for Morty and him. He wasn't proud of it, but once she knew it was either alter her memory or live with it. 

Morty forced him to live with it. 

The breakfast was done and Beth and her fuck of a husband came down to eat Rick's creation. Rick saved the fluffiest pancakes, the warmest eggs, and the crispiest bacon for Morty, putting them aside as the rest took their plates. 

“Dad, you really outdid yourself,” Beth complimented as she sat down. Even Jerry didn't complain as he ate, only looking at his food suspiciously once. 

“Oh, this is nothing, Beth. I'm gonna go bring this--gonna give this to Morty.” He took the plate and cup of orange juice and left upstairs, his stomach feeling fluttery with his excitement. 

He carefully opened Morty’s bedroom door with a few fingers and stepped inside. Morty was still sleeping peacefully, his legs stretched out with his face buried in his pillow. Rick’s eyes traveled down the lean body, appreciating the way Morty’s butt looked poking out from his thin body. Rick smirked at the sight of his grandsons toes poking out from the bottom of the blanket, a testament to how much he's grown over the years. All that running from aliens in space really paid off. Now, Morty was tall and lanky, his hair much longer and always a messy bunch of curls on his best days. Rick loved to feel the soft, bouncy curls wrapped around his fingers, brushing them in a way that made his warm scent hit his face. 

Rick set the plate and cup down on his nightstand and gently touched the boy’s cheek that he could see underneath long brown hair. He did that for a few moments, just gently touching Morty, savoring this small moment before he had to wake the boy up. 

Well, now he was a man. But to Rick he would always be his boy. 

“M-Morty, wake up. Hey, it's--it's time to wake up now, Morty.” Rick spoke softly, moving back Morty’s floppy hair. Something in his chest warmed and tightened as Morty slowly blinked his eyes open, his lips parting when he groaned softly. 

“R-Rick? Whu-what t-time is it?” The brown haired boy shifted and rolled onto his side, his thick comforter getting pushed down his slender body.

Rick tried not to pay attention to that little detail, or to the now available show of skin, pink from sleep warmth. He licked his lips distractedly, avoiding the tan skin of Morty’s stomach and the slight amount of hair dusting around his belly button. 

“It’s seven or something. Hap-happy birthday, Morty. You're finally the big one-eight.” Finally. It made Rick almost sweat with anticipation. But that had to wait. It’s been on the back of his mind for years, a few more hours wouldn’t be impossible. “I made you breakfast.” 

The brightening of Morty’s eyes didn't escape him, nor did the tightening of his stomach. Rick motioned for the plate and brought it to Morty, smiling softly at how happy and surprised and grateful Morty looked. He sat there quietly as Morty ate, soaking up the soft, appreciative noises. 

“Thanks, Rick,” Morty looked up at Rick as he moved the plate back to the nightstand and grabbed the orange juice. “It was reeeeally good.”

“You're welcome, Morty.” Rick patted Morty’s head, his long fingers getting caught in the teens hair. “Jeez, Morty, you ever brush this thing?” He teased and chuckled. 

Morty blushed and coughed lightly as he set the cup down. He self consciously touched his curls. “May-maybe I should cut it?” 

“No,” Rick said quickly, shaking his head. “No, M-Morty, it looks nice. Just--you have bed head. It's cute,” Rick said quietly, letting it linger between them. 

There was a definite shift after those words, like a curtain being pushed back to reveal what was hidden behind it. Morty looked into Rick’s eyes, warm and sleepy and open. 

“Thanks, again, for the food,” the teen licked his lips as if to get the last lingering taste off his mouth. Rick wanted to taste those lips, too. 

Rick's hand moved to Morty’s neck, massaging it before sliding down to his shoulder, squeezing. He knew how much Morty loved his massages, evident enough in how he shuddered under him. “No problem, any-anything to make this day special.”

Morty blinked slowly and looked at Rick through his long lashes. “Did you--do you, uh, do you have my p-present ready?” There was a hint of hope in his voice as if he thought Rick would forget, and also a hint of arousal. 

Rick grinned slowly, holding back his urge to kiss the boy. Morty had no idea how fucking good he looked right now. With his tank top riding up on his flat stomach and his hair all mussed from sleep and Rick’s hand, he looked pretty hot. Rick squeezed Morty’s shoulder, letting his control slip just enough. “Yeah, baby, it’s all ready for you,” his voice came out a deep rumble, his growing arousal for the boy showing. 

Morty shifted and Rick could feel the heat waves rolling off him. He wanted Rick just as much as Rick wanted him. They had waited for this day for Morty’s sake, and later Rick would be able to give him the present he had been aching for the boy to receive. “G-good,” Morty said shakily, his skin looking a little pink at his cheeks. “Been waiting l-long enough.” 

How the boy was able to stay so far apart when it was so clear he needed to be closer amazed Rick. But then again they had a lot of practice of staying away.

“Your fault. Making me wait fo-eeeugh-ur fucking years for this. Worth the wait, Morty, can already--already know it. Once we're alone, I'll show you what you've been missing out on. I'll make it so good for you.” 

Morty’s breath hitched and his hands balled into fists by his thighs. Rick smirked, he felt the same as Morty but the teen wasn't able to hide it so well. He couldn't wait to take him tonight, feel the tightest heat clenching around him as he fucked his grandson wide open, getting his hole wet and stretched. 

The tightness in his pants informed him of his growing erection. The heat of arousal was starting to make his brain hazy, almost making it enough to take the boy right there. But he knew he couldn't. The family was right downstairs, they would definitely hear the bed creaking as Rick gave it to Morty for the first time.

“Rick,” Morty was touching Rick’s chest, pawing at the blue, worn out sweater. His fingers clenched and pulled on the sweater, trying to get Rick to lean down.

The old man was pulled in, his eyes falling shut as he quickly felt the hot puff of Morty’s breath against his lips. He would have shook if it weren't for Morty finally leaning in all the way and kissing Rick, ending his torture. 

Their mouths fell together in a familiar rhythm. Morty's soft lips welcoming Rick’s, his mouth opening up to allow for Rick to deepen it, his breathing getting heavier and heavier. Rick licked his way into Morty’s mouth and groaned. His mouth tasted like bacon and orange juice, but it wasn't bad at all. Morty’s tongue was the softest thing, curling against his as he breathed into Rick's mouth. 

It took him a second to realize his arm was wrapped around Morty's waist while Morty's hands were wrapped around his neck. Rick’s mind was being driven crazy. Morty’s hands were in his hair, a lot bigger than when he was fourteen. His fingers were longer too, good tinkering fingers, pulling on his hair teasingly. 

Rick pulled back, breathing harshly. Morty made a noise of disagreement and forced him back, taking in Rick's bottom lip and biting down. Rick groaned when Morty sucked on it, soothing his tongue over any broken skin. Rick was finding it progressively harder to push him away, but he had to. 

“M-Morty,  _ ah fuck,  _ y-y-you gotta stop,” he said quietly, pulling away. “I sure as hell don't-don't want to, but-” 

Morty was looking at him through lust blown eyes, his lips nice and swollen from Rick. “But it's my birthday.” 

Rick stared back at him. Morty held his gaze, lips almost pouting. How could Rick say no to that? He sighed, giving in a lot easier than he would have liked. Who knew he was so fucking whipped already? “Gotta be quick and quiet.”

Morty didn't hide his grin, “just keep my mouth busy then.” He pulled Rick back in while his other hand moved down Rick's chest and to his hand, grabbing it and guiding it under his blanket. 

Rick smirked stupidly and gladly put his hand down Morty's boxers, taking Morty in his hand. Instantly, the teen let out sounds of pleasure, momentarily forgetting to be quiet. Rick touched him softly at first, admiring how the boy fit so perfectly in his hand, how smooth and hot he was before he tightened his hold and really stroked him. 

Rick was incredibly hard in his khakis as he touched the boy's fully hard cock. He had to keep his mouth against Morty's mouth to keep either of them from making any more sounds. He didn't dare get any further on the bed, knowing how quickly that would escalate into something more. This was already bad enough. 

Morty was moving his hips into Rick's hand, the pleasure of feeling his cock being gripped by the other man making his eyes roll back. The birthday boy broke the kiss off to breathe harshly at Rick's neck, pressing small groans into his collarbone. He reached down and began unbuckling Rick's belt, getting that out of the way before undoing the button of his pants. 

Rick wanted to say no but all too soon Morty was pulling him out of his boxers and stroking down on him and he was pretty sure he forgot his own name for a second. Morty pulled back up and teased the tip and Rick had to bite the boy's shoulder. 

There was a quick knock on the door and a few beats later Summer's voice cut through their haze of arousal. They froze, caught, both waiting for the other shoe to drop. “H-hey it's me, uh, mom wants you to come downstairs for, uh, birthday stuff.” There was a small pause. “I'll stall for you. Tell them grandpa's giving you his gift,” there was an obvious smirk in her voice. 

Morty let out a relieved sigh. They waited for her to walk away before slowly untangling, both going soft when Summer interrupted. 

“Go shower,” Rick muttered, brushing his lips against Morty's before pulling away, admiring his grandson. “You don't want to say good morning to your parents looking like you just sucked cock.” Rick stroked his thumb along Morty's lips before he stood and tucked himself in and grabbed Morty's dishes. “Don't jerk off, either.” 

Morty swallowed and nodded.

Rick smiled before leaving the room. He waited above the stairs, willing himself to calm down and act like he hadn't just been jerking his grandson off. He sighed and continued to the kitchen, avoiding the family until he had to see them. Good thing about the layout of the house, it was so easy to avoid each other. 

After messing around in the kitchen, Rick went to look at himself in the bathroom. Other than his mouth, he looked normal. It was good enough for him. 

He walked into the living room and sat down on the couch next to Summer. He ignored Summer, knowing she was making a face at him. 

“So, what did you get Morty, Rick?” Jerry tried to make conversation. “Summer told us it was pretty big.”

Rick kept his face stone cold, but inside he was raging. Goddammit Summer. “Uh, well...it is pretty big. I'd say damn big. It only fits certain places, that's why I had to keep it a secret. But he'll see it later. I was just describing to him what it will be like. How much he'll enjoy it.” He smirked and felt Summer disgust completely aimed at him. He looked at her from the corner of his eyes as if to say, “two can play that game.”

“Oh,” Jerry looked disappointed. “Is it a car?”

“What? No. If he wants one he can just...use himself,” Rick chuckled, recalling that one bit where he made Morty into a car. Good times. That would be quite the ride. “Anyway, stop asking questions, you're making me want to--want to cover myself in gasoline set myself on fire.” 

Jerry scowled but stayed silent and Beth sighed impatiently. “What is that boy doing?”

“Yeah, Rick, what is he doing?” Summer echoed. 

Rick was slowly losing it with all these questions, especially Summer's little quips. He hated being asked stuff, unless it was Morty in that cute way of his, and even  _ that _ could get fucking annoying. “I don't know, taking a shower, jerking off, s-stop asking me all these questions. Giving me a migraine, Jesus Christ.” Rick rubbed at the bridge of his nose and reached down for his flask. He paused momentarily, feeling eyes on him as he slowly returned his hand to his lap, empty. 

“Not drinking today, are we?” Jerry again tried to make conversation. 

Rick growled and took the flask back out. He twisted the top off and took a large swig off it, his other arm resting on the arm of the couch as he leaned into it. “Oh--g-guUUUEess I am, Jerry.” 

“Oh, hey Morty, happy birthday loser.” 

Rick jumped and turned and saw the boy standing behind the couch, giving Rick a disapproving look. He didn't want Rick to be drunk today as part of his birthday wish. Rick frowned and glared at Jerry, completely blaming him for his slip. 

“Hey, guys, why-what are you doing just sitting here?” He moved around to sit on the arm of the couch by Rick's arm, effectively blocking their eyes from Rick’s hand that had slipped up the back of his shirt. 

“We wanted to tell you happy birthday as a family,” Beth supplied, smiling sweetly, unsuspecting. 

Morty smiled genuinely, his cheeks an adorable shade of pink. “Oh, geez, well thanks. It-it's just a birthday though, I have ‘em e-every year.” He played it off, but Rick was touching his lower back, dragging his fingers across the smooth skin and it felt fucking incredible. 

“Yeah, but this one is special, you're an adult now.” Jerry leaned forward. “Now you can get a job and pay taxes--”

“Go to college,” Summer mumbled. She was on summer vacation and liked to lord that over everyone. She was the kid going to college. She demanded props. 

“Jesus, Jerry, no one wants to hear about that,” Rick muttered. “You're gonna make him wish he were a kid again.”

Morty smiled down at him, a hidden message in his eyes. “I doubt there is anything th-that could make me want that.”

“Oh, yeah?” Rick smirked. “I can think of a few things.”

“You should keep them to yourself then, huh, Rick.”

“Oh, of course. Wouldn't- wouldn't want to give you any ideas.”

“Too late, you do that on a daily basis.” 

Rick chuckled then abruptly stopped, realizing they just flirted in front of the whole family. Summer was busy trying not to look mortified while Beth was just smiling, thinking it was an innocent display. Rick didn't give a shit what Jerry thought. 

Rick cleared his throat and patted Morty's knee before standing. “I should go, uh, go set up your present while you get praised by your fa- _ auuugh _ -amily.” 

Morty looked lonely without Rick’s arm around him but he nodded anyway. “I'll see you when it's done?”

Rick smiled and ran his hand through Morty’s damp curls innocently. “Mhm, it won't be long.” 

The eighteen year old grinned. “Okay, Rick.” 

Rick left without saying much else to the family, going to the garage and to his vehicle made from trash and other odd scraps. He smirked as he backed out of the garage. Tonight would be a night to remember.

**. . .**

To be alone with his family when all he wanted to do was be with Rick was stressful. Morty forced himself to engage, but his mind was elsewhere. 

Today, he would finally lose his virginity to Rick. It was a day he had been waiting for since the night they made it clear they had feelings for each other four years ago. Morty had wanted to wait, he didn't want their relationship to be like the other Rick and Morty's. Those Ricks didn't respect their Morty's, the small child Morty's that lapped up their dick in hopes grandpa will give him a good word for once. No, Morty made Rick wait. Made sure they both wanted it. Four years of almost unbearable sexual tension made it clear that they both definitely wanted it. But by making Rick wait, Morty forced him to make peace with his feelings, to make it so that Rick wasn't ashamed or angry, wasn't worried he was making a mistake or corrupting Morty. He wanted to be more to Rick than some secret, taboo hole to fuck when he was drunk enough to pretend it never happened the next day. Overall, he wanted Rick to love him before they had sex. 

It might be stupid, Rick at first thought it was when Morty made his thoughts clear, but it paid off in the end. Rick loved him, a thing 9.99 out of 10 Morty's never experienced, and it made the old man treat Morty better. It didn't happen immediately, but Rick slowly became more open with Morty and actually took the time to help the kid instead of belittling then. They fought still, but Rick always made it up in the end. 

He wondered what his life with Rick would be like if he hadn't waited. He doubted Rick would touch him as softly, or treat him as nicely. And he didn't want that. It was almost mindblowing comparing his Rick to the others. His Rick was so much better than the other ones, even willing to cut down his drinking for Morty. Which honestly helped the both of them. Rick didn't just tinker, he built things, more elaborate than what he'd created with a stomach full of booze. It made Morty proud actually. It made him want to parade his Rick around and brag about how good he was. 

_ It's all about making him wait. The longer he waits, the more he wants it, the better it will be.  _ But that was only for his Rick. He bet the other Rick's would have just forced Morty into sex by now, unable to take it. 

Morty forced a laugh at one of his dad's unfunny jokes, trying to make it seem like he was present. 

Summer was shooting him those annoying knowing looks she's been accustomed to giving after she found out about him being with Rick. 

Since they tried not to get  _ too _ physical, Summer didn't walk in on them doing anything too bad. But she saw them sharing one of those moments where Rick couldn't stop touching Morty, grabbing him by the hips and crushing their bodies together, both half hard with want but knowing they couldn't do too much. Those moments were amazing and terrible all at once. Morty wanted to give in but had to push him away, only having a moment to enjoy the way Rick felt against him. She heard Rick telling him how hard it was to wait, how he couldn't help himself and needed just a little bit, his lips at Morty’s ear as he pushed him against his work table. She watched as Rick dragged him up the table and stood between his legs, which had parted the moment he was seated on the table. He remembered feeling like such a slut as he grabbed Rick and pulled their mouths together, barely holding himself together, but enjoying every second of it. He wasn't enjoying it much longer when he turned his head to let Rick mouth at his neck and saw Summer standing in the doorway to the garage, shell shocked. 

Rick had felt Morty freeze and he turned to look. In a second he was gone from Morty and pulling Summer by the arm into the garage, holding a memory gun he got from who knows where and pressing it to her head. It took Morty wrestling the gun from him and a firm slap to the face before he calmed down and let Summer go. Morty dealt with the aftermath while Rick left to cool down, calming Summer down and explaining to her that he loved Rick and while he would try to protect Summer, he'd ultimately protect his relationship with Rick first. 

A year had gone by and Summer kept quiet, now somewhat enjoying to tease them but also being mortified at the same time. It somehow worked. 

“So, Morty, what did Rick give you?” Jerry asked, trying not to look interested but he clearly was. 

His mom made a comment about how Jerry was just nosy because he couldn't afford to get Morty anything. 

Morty shrugged nonchalantly, “just my own space.” 

“Like… In the garage?”

“No, my own lab at my own place. I'm moving out, re-remember? We talked about this.” He was starting to get annoyed with how his dad would “forget” that he was moving out.

“Yes, Morty, of course we remember,” his mom said, giving her husband a sharp look. “You and Rick made it very clear that you would be pursuing science. We're proud of you Morty, you really have your life together.” she smiled, looking emotionally at both her kids that Morty was expecting tears. “We're proud of both of you. Summer's doing so well in college and Morty...Rick really has stepped up to be a role model. I'm proud of him too. He's taught you so much.”

“More than you know, Mom.” Morty brushed his curls away, smiling to himself. He stood and hugged his mom tightly. “I'll still be around, okay? If you ever need anything.” 

“I know, Morty. Rick promised he wouldn't keep you to himself.”

Morty pulled back with a smirk. “We both know your dad is selfish and a liar.”

Beth chuckled softly, looking up at Morty since he was now a few inches taller. She looked at him like she would never see him again and was trying to memorize his face. “Yeah, well, just don't let him drag you into something too dangerous.”

“It's okay; I know how to say no.” 

Summer scoffed at that. 

“Okay, Morty,” his mom smiled, trusting him. 

“Yeah, Morty, we just want you to be happy. And you'll always be welcome home.” Jerry said, coming to stand by his wife. Morty knew that was his way of showing that he didn't want his son to live with the no longer drunk scientist. 

“Yeah, Morty, if Rick ever gives you a hard time and you can't take it, we'll be here.” 

Morty smiled outwardly and smirked inwardly. Hell yeah Rick would be giving him a hard time, but Morty was definitely going to take it. “Th-thanks. I'll remember that.” 

He pulled away, feeling like this was getting too emotional. He sat on the couch and turned on the TV. “Um, I'm gonna watch TV un-until Rick comes back.” He kinda wanted to be alone so he could space out and think about what would happen later, but when they all sat back down he knew he couldn't. He sighed and settled into the couch, making pointless conversation as the time went by, slow as putty. 

**. . .**

It was almost five when Rick landed in the driveway, rap music blasting from inside. He felt accomplished as he waited for Morty to come out, thrilled to show Morty what he had waiting for him. There was no way Rick would go inside; he was too eager to get things moving and the family would just take up more time. Not that they didn’t have all night and several days for themselves, but he just wanted all of the boy’s time to himself. 

He took his phone out of his pocket and took a picture of his lap before sending it to Morty. 

[cum out, your ride is here]

Seconds later Rick felt his phone vibrate. He looked at his screen and saw that Morty sent a winky face. He chuckled and pocketed his phone and soon after Morty was coming out of the house with a suggestive smirk, a backpack slung over his shoulders. He got inside and sat in the passenger seat, looking smug. 

“Should I get on you now or wait?” Morty teased. 

Rick was already pulling up and away from the house. “As soon as you want, baby, I’m not complaining.”

Morty chuckled feeling his stomach clench in excitement and buckled himself in, before looking out the window. “Dads being extra weird about me leaving,” Morty mentioned.

“When isn't he weird?” Rick responded offhandedly.

“True,” Morty sighed. “I just don't want him snooping around, you know how he is.”

“Mhm, don't worry about him, Morty. I've got--there's all sorts of security set up. Your useless dad couldn't get in unless, yanno, he wasn't so fuckin’ useless.” Rick snorted. “But let's be honest, that would never happen.” 

Morty hummed and looked out the window at the darkening sky. It seemed like they were staying on planet. Which was fine, he had suggested that after all. “Even so we have the whole universe… We could just leave.” 

Rick nodded, that was something he thought about a lot. Just him and Morty, alone in space. “All up to you, baby.” 

Morty grinned at him before leaning over the seat to kiss Rick's neck. “All up to me, huh?”

Rick groaned, wanting nothing more than to be plunging deep into that sweet little ass. "Fuck, Morty, I'll give you anything you want."

The teenager smirked, leaning back into his seat. "Mm, well I just want one thing right now. You gonna give it to me, grandpa?" 

_ Fuuuuck _ . Rick knew how wrong it was, but he fucking loved hearing Morty getting all slutty while also reinforcing that he was his grandson. Morty was just as fucked up as he was. Must run in the family. 

"Over and over and over again, Morty. I'm not letting you go until we've covered every surface, you're not even going to be able to walk when I'm done with you."

Morty was noticeably turned on by that. "How much longer?"

"Just five more minutes, baby." 

They arrived at a tall, modern building in a city Morty wasn't familiar with. They landed on the flat roof, Morty giving Rick these questioning looks the whole time. Those looks continued as Rick led him into the penthouse suite, disinterested in showing the place off as if it wasn't remarkable. 

"Here we are, home sweet home." 

"H-holy shit, Rick, this place is amazing. This really is ours?" He tried taking everything in, it was practical but also looked like something straight from a magazine. Rick must have done his own alterations because there were alien appliances and furnishings along with regular earth things. 

"All ours. There's so much I have to show you." 

Morty didn't doubt it, knowing Rick he had lairs between the floors and weapons in the walls, but he had something else in mind. "The only room I want to see is the bedroom." Morty responded, giving Rick his full attention. 

Rick felt a wolfish grin take over and he stepped up to Morty, hands gravitating to the teens hips. He pulled Morty against him, grinning down at him. "Those are the magic words, baby." 

He took Morty to the master bedroom down the hall, nearly bumping into the walls as Morty attacked his mouth with his. He didn't mind, especially when it made the young man giggle. They made it to the bed and neither of them wasted any time getting onto the large mattress. 

Morty didn't have time to look around, and frankly, since this was their new place, he didn't mind that much. He wanted one thing, there would be time for exploration later. He kissed Rick back deeply, holding Rick by his neck and shoulder, dragging the older man down as he pushed upwards. 

They were grinding against each other, not the careful somewhat contained grinding they did before, but hard and rough, like Rick was fucking him into the bed hard. Morty was just holding on for dear life, hips rolling into Rick's the best he could. 

"Rick…" His little moan was trapped against Rick's mouth and his fingers were tugging at the man's many layers. He was so warm, his body still wracked with teenage hormones, making the slightest touch to his body almost overwhelming. 

"I know, baby, let's get these clothes off you." He got Morty undressed, kissing him as he did so. Finally,  _ finally _ , Morty was completely naked, spread out and waiting for him. He’d imagined this for quite some time, but the real deal was so much more rewarding. Rick was pulsing with need. He quickly undressed before reaching out and touching Morty. 

He felt along Morty's legs, eyes nearly rolling back at how good it felt to be touching him like this, skin to skin, knowing that this time they didn't have to stop. They would just keep going until they couldn't. Morty's skin was so soft and incredibly warm, Rick took his time exploring every inch of skin. He loved how Morty's leg hair grew in thin and light brown, like he spent a lot of time in the sun. 

Soon enough his mouth got involved, kissing and nipping his calf, moving up to the insides of his thigh. Morty was breathing heavy, face red as he tugged at the sheets or at Rick. If there was a God, He was being incredibly merciful to Rick, giving him this miracle. He made sure to keep his eyes on Morty as he took him apart, needing to memorize every second of this. 

His grandson was beautiful. He had always been a cute kid, but he was a fucking knockout now. His baby fat was gone, lean muscle replacing it from years of running and fighting. His thighs were incredible, not to mention the nice, firm ass behind him. It was somewhat strange to notice his own DNA in his grandson, but he had his jawline and cheekbones for sure. That combined with his tanned skin and big brown eyes made him a goddamn angel to Rick. 

"Rick,  _ god _ , I need you."

Rick decided they should move things along, hell, he was holding himself back from just pushing into that tight heat. He took the lube that he conveniently left on the night stand and got to work opening Morty up. 

"Don't worry, baby, grandpa's gonna make it all better." Rick started rubbing his slick fingers against Morty's hole, relishing in the shivers and moans that came from that action. He slipped his middle finger inside, panting at how tight Morty was around just a  _ finger _ . "Can't wait to be inside you, baby. Fuck, you're gonna feel so good." 

Morty took the first finger well, it was the second that made him a little tense, but Rick kept murmuring how much he wanted this, wanted  _ him,  _ purring praises into his ears, that he was opening himself up for Rick, letting his fear go and drowning in the pleasure. 

Rick felt Morty start to relax and really started fingering him, trying to loosen him up just enough. He was glad Morty was getting into it, fuck he was surprised he wasn't stroking his dick to the sight of his fingers filling his grandsons ass. It only got better when he added a third. The kid was going to need it for sure.

" _ Ooh, _ Rick!" Morty's hips bucked into the thrusting hand and Rick knew he found his prostate. The teen was panting, cock leaking as it bounced and twitched without stimulation, and looking like he'd cum any second. Fine with Rick. 

"Yeah, baby, you wanna cum for me? You wanna fuck yourself on my fingers and give granddaddy a show? I wanna see my good boy cumming all over himself."

It didn't take long before Morty was gripping the sheets to the point his knuckles went white and arching his back, forcing Rick's long fingers to shove into his sweet spot and he was cumming hard onto his stomach, crying out Rick's name. 

Rick was so glad he put cameras in, he would be watching that later.

Rick removed his fingers and leaned over Morty, lowering himself to kiss that sweet mouth, sucking in all of Morty's moans. Their bodies aligned perfectly, Morty wrapping his arms and legs around Rick, locking him in place. 

"Grandpa Rick," Morty breathlessly moaned between kisses. "Please fuck me. I wanted it for so long, I can't wait anymore." 

Rick fucking loved the way Morty begged, whining with need and shaking from his orgasm. He quickly slicked himself up, rubbing the bulbous head against Morty's hole. 

" _ Fuuck," _ Rick groaned into Morty's neck as he pushed in, hips barely moving as his head bullied his way past the teens tight ring of muscle. "Baby, y-you're tighter than I thought. Fuck!" 

It was painful for Morty, but he was finding that out to be a good kind of pain. Especially when Rick pushed all the way in and pulled out, only to push all the way back in again. It was agony, but the sweetest kind. Morty never knew anything could feel so good. Feeling Rick inside him, filling him with warmth, made him so content. 

His whole body was tingling and there was an aching need where Rick was thrusting. It felt so good, he felt stupid for waiting so long.

He was nearly purring, running his hands along Rick's back as the scientist took him apart with long and deep strokes, focusing on the way Morty felt from the inside, velvety soft and tight like a vice. It was perfect. The long strokes were getting to him, overwhelmingly good. He pressed himself all the way in, pushing until his balls were against Morty's cheeks and started rolling his hips in slow circles. 

Morty spread his legs even further, gasping and crying out, his body occasionally spasming. 

"Mmm, baby, you look so fucking sexy like this. Fuck, I could fuck you like this for  _ years _ and never get bored." He started thrusting harder, still giving Morty's insides long strokes with his dick. The teens eyes were rolling back into his head, every thrust forcing a moan or gasp out. 

He was  **_perfect._ **

"R-Rick... _ ugh fuck _ ...you feel--mm fuck me,  _ yes, _ fuck yes, daddy."

That was all it took for Rick to fuck Morty hard and deep, lifting Morty's leg up to his shoulder so he could get a better angle. 

"That's right, baby, let daddy take care of you. Such a good boy, Morty, s-so proud of you." He wasn't going to last much longer and judging from the sounds Morty was making, neither was he. "Be a good boy and cum for me, baby, cum all over Daddy's dick."

Morty's face screwed up in gut wrenching pleasure and pain and he was cumming, body spasming as he experienced his first real orgasm. "Rick!" 

The older man quickly followed, filling his grandson up with his hot cum, still pumping his hips to make sure Morty got every drop. 

"Oh, fuck… Jesus Christ…" Rick groaned, slowly pulling out and moving to his side before he collapsed on Morty. He kept his face against his grandsons neck and shoulder, grunting softly when Morty started literally cuddling him. 

"Rick," Morty whimpered softly. He felt so fucking good. He wrapped a leg around Rick's hip, cuddling wasn't their thing usually but it felt appropriate. He had no desire to move away. 

They were quiet for awhile until Morty, ever the weirdo, randomly apologized. 

Rick grunted, "why the hell are you apologizing? I never--I just came so hard I'm pretty sure I saw into another dimension." 

"Exactly… I-I made us wait so fucking long. I mean, 16 would have been a-a good year, right?" 

Rick chuckled, snuggling into Morty. He was so warm. "Eh, don't worry about it kid. Pro-probably a good idea we weren't--I wasn't getting a piece of that sweet ass with your mother next door. I mean, I can always wipe their memories, but i-i-it's the principle of the thing."

Morty snorted. "Fair enough." He could live without that experience.

"It's not like we have to wait now. Trust me, baby, it's just you and me, now. Rick and Morty style, we-we can fuck wherever and whenever we want. 100 years." 

Morty smiled and laughed, tightening his arms. "Y-yeah, Rick and Morty, 100 years."

He could get used to that.


End file.
